1. Field
The present embodiments relate to techniques for determining a battery chemistry for a battery. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to techniques for determining a battery chemistry for a battery in a peripheral device.
2. Related Art
Wireless peripheral devices such as Bluetooth® mice, trackpads, keyboards, and headphones are typically powered by replaceable batteries. As the peripheral device is used, the battery is drained and will eventually no longer be able to reliably power the device. Therefore, it is often desirable to be able to predict when a battery will need to be replaced so that the peripheral device does not unexpectedly stop functioning.
One solution has been to use a voltage-based battery “gas gauge” that converts the voltage of the battery into an estimate of the remaining useful battery life. However, replaceable batteries are available in a variety of different chemistries, such as alkaline batteries, nickel metal hydride (NiMH) rechargeable batteries, and lithium disposable batteries, and each battery chemistry typically has different performance characteristics. For example, NiMH rechargeable batteries typically have a lower output voltage (e.g., 1.25 volts per cell) than alkaline batteries (e.g., 1.5 volts per cell). As a result, if the battery chemistry for a battery in a peripheral device is not known, then voltage-based battery “gas gauges” may not be able to accurately determine the relationship between the voltage of the battery and the remaining useful battery life. Additionally, gas gauge circuitry may be prohibitively expensive in both material cost as well as power consumption.
Hence, use of battery-powered peripheral devices may be facilitated by identifying the battery chemistry for batteries in the peripheral device.